Как писать заявление на работу
Написать заявление – это только первый, но очень важный и порой решающий шаг. Заявление должно отвечать определённым требованиям. Заявление должно в первую очередь привлечь внимание работодателя и способствовать тому, чтобы именно тебя пригласили на интервью. В заявлении необходимо отразить минимум следующее: * что ты (внимательно) прочел текст объявления* * что ты идеально подходишь именно к этой работе* что это заявление не является «массовым продуктом» Заявление должно быть кратким. Ты должен презентовать себя в лучшем свете, объяснить почему тебя интересует данная работа, но при этом не описывать всю свою биографию. Не пользуйся замудренными формулировками, используй короткие ясные предложения. Лучше писать на хорошем английском, чем на плохом норвежском. Слабые языковые навыки могут отразиться на том, как воспринимается твоя профессиональная компетентность. Обязательно укажи насколько хорошо владеешь норвежским языком. И не пиши что «не знаю языка», пиши лучше что «очень интересуюсь, уже выучил несколько предложений», язык тебе вообще легко дается, записался на курсы. На работе может все равно будет английский, но важно показать а) нечуждость к норвежской культуре и б) желание и способность к саморазвитию. Исправь все ошибки в заявлении! Если не силен сам – дай другим почитать. Ошибки говорят о том что тебе лень было стараться, а значит и работа тебя не сильно интересует. Заявление должно быть написано специально для данной вакансии. Ключевые слова найдешь в тексте самого объявления. Прежде чем браться за ручку (или мышь) узнай, что можешь о компании в интернете: чем занимаются, что для них важно. Если фирма серьёзная постарайся достать их annual report/årsrapport. Может есть инфа о тех кто там работает? Какой возраст, есть ли иностранцы. Кто является клиентом компании, что важно для них? Собери всю инфу и подумай/представь себе как ты вливаешься в эту контору/коллектив. Какие качества для этого нужны, есть ли они у тебя? Если ты на этом этапе сам себя не убедишь что это то, что нужно - хорошее заявление написать будет труднее, еще труднее будет убедительно выглядеть на интервью. Итак, надо показать, что ты прочёл объявление, знаешь на что идешь (чем фирма занимается), показать высокую мотивацию и нужную квалификацию. Нужная квалификация – это не идеальная квалификация (которой как правило нет ни у тебя ни у твоих конкурентов), а твои реальные знания, способности и черты характера именно в отношении к требованиям к соискателю, как они сформулированы в тексте объявления. Пара слов о кунг-фу. Силы удара не будет без хорошего баланса. То же относится к заявлению. Избегай сухого, официозного тона, но не будь и слишком фамильярным. В первом случае ты слишком скучный (а ведь даже на скучной работе нужен «живой» коллектив), во втором случае ты пересекаешь границы приличия, показывая своё индивидуальное или культурное отличие (и то и другое есть хорошо, пока это не начинает восприниматься как угроза). Рекомендация: будь немного personal. Покажи что за заявлением стоит живой и интересный человек, но не «светись». #Начинай заявление с информацией «от кого»: твое полное имя, адрес, тел., эл.почта. #Далее идёт название компании и адрес, имя контактного лица (проверь правильность написания). #Название заявления. (Jobb application for../ Søknad på stilling som..) #Откуда узнал о вакансии (Ref. annonse i BT 22.12.05). #Кратко о себе: образование и опыт работы (более подробно в CV). #Кратко о себе: возраст, семейное положение, происхождение, сколько лет в Норвегии. #Почему выбрал именно эту вакансию (не критикуй нынешнего/бывшего работодателя), почему она тебе подходит, почему ты подходишь на эту работу? #С какого момента ты готов начать работу #Стандартная концовка. (Om ønskelig møter jeg gjerne til intervju, og kan kontaktes på tlf... / I an readily available for an interview and can be contacted by phone no.:..) Избегай *трудночитаемые фотокопии в приложении *справки и документы, не относящиеся к данной вакансии Длинна заявления: старое правило – всё должно поместиться на 1 странице. Если работа требует коммуникабельности и умения формулировать свои мысли (пиар, например), то возможны исключения. Некоторые специально пишут длинные заявления только для того чтобы выделиться из толпы. Если у тебя есть дар писателя – be my guest. Чем еще можно выделиться: *Если внешность при себе можно приклеить улыбающуюся фотку. Это особенно поощряется, например, в консалтинге, где важен trynefaktor (типа фэйсконтроль). *Использовать более дорогую бумагу. Опять таки чтобы подчеркнуть, что тебе действительно нужна эта вакансия: куда попало 5кр за листик не пошлешь. Я лично рекомендую выделяться содержанием, а не формой. В приложении должен быть CV и копии документов, относящихся к делу. Читай внимательно в тексте объявления нужно ли заверять копии. Документы на вакансию в sikkerhetstjeneste (местный ФСБ), например, должны быть заверены, что в принципе иронично. J ---- ' CV '– хронологическое описание фактов образования, опыта работы, курсов и общественной деятельности. Критерий отбора информации – все, что может заинтересовать потенциального работодателя. Заголовок: Curriculum Vitae Личные данные: Возраст Адрес Дата рождения Почтовый адрес Семейное положение Номер телефона Эл. почта Образование: Начиная с наиболее позднего: дата начала, дата окончания, название линии (специализации), название учебного заведения и его местонахождение, номер приложения если есть. Опыт работы: Начиная с наиболее позднего: дата начала, дата окончания, занимаемая должность, название компании и её местонахождение, номер приложения если есть. Курсы: Начиная с наиболее позднего: дата начала, дата окончания, название курсов, организатор, номер приложения если есть. Сертификаты: Водительские права. Прочее: Знание языков, компьютера. Участие в общественной работе, благотворительной деятельности. Рекомендации: Имя и фамилия, звание/титул, место работы, номер телефона. Не забудь договориться заранее с этими людьми, чтобы они смогли подготовиться. CV – хронологическое описание фактов образования, опыта работы, курсов и общественной деятельности. Критерий отбора информации – все, что может заинтересовать потенциального работодателя. Curriculum VitaeИмя и фамилия Возраст Адрес Дата рождения Почтовый адрес Семейное положение Номер телефона Эл. почта Начиная с наиболее позднего: дата начала, дата окончания, название линии (специализации), название учебного заведения и его местонахождение, номер приложения если есть.Начиная с наиболее позднего: дата начала, дата окончания, занимаемая должность, название компании и её местонахождение, номер приложения если есть.Начиная с наиболее позднего: дата начала, дата окончания, название курсов, организатор, номер приложения если есть. Водительские права. Знание языков, компьютера.Участие в общественной работе, благотворительной деятельности. Имя и фамилия, звание/титул, место работы, номер телефона.Не забудь договориться заранее с этими людьми, чтобы они смогли подготовиться. Гуд лак. Оригинал Категория:Работа в Норвегии